Royal Point Two
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Castle decides to get a dog.
1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing here Castle?" Beckett asked as Castle pulled the car into the parking lot.

"I can't tell you," he said, parking and getting out. "That would ruin the surprise."

Beckett glared over the hood of the car at him. Castle grimaced slightly.

"Well," he said, leading her inside. "Remember that case we had about the dog show judge that was training drug dogs?"

Beckett nodded, walking through the door Castle held open for her. She followed him to the front desk.

"Well I was thinking about Royal. Hi," he said, greeting the woman at the counter with his usual grin. "We're here to see the puppies." The woman nodded and called somebody on the phone. He turned back to Beckett. "And I was remembering how much we liked him and so I was thinking, why not get a dog of our own? I looked online and found that a golden retriever here had recently had a litter of puppies and they were for sale."

He smiled at the lady that came out to help them. She started to lead them to the back.

"Castle," Beckett argued. "What are we going to do with a dog? We're rarely home and he'll have no one to play with."

"Then we'll get two."

Beckett glared. Castle cowed a little under her glare. "We won't even be able to take care of one dog, Castle. What are we going to do with two?"

"I'll walk him everyday and remember to feed him. Ooh! He could be the precinct mascot. We could take him on cases with us." Castle bit his lip and gave her a pleading look.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Castle grinned. The lady led them through the last door.

"Here they are," she said, motioning to a small pen full of five golden retriever puppies. "Take your time."

"Thank you," Castle said.

Beckett crouched down and smiled. "They're so cute."

Castle grinned and crouched down next to her. The puppies started to trip over themselves to get closer to him and Beckett. "Do you see one you like?" Castle asked.

Beckett watched the puppies for a bit as they wrestled and played.

"I like that one," She said, pointing to a puppy that was in the middle of the rest. He was the most playful and looked to have a big grin on his face.

Castle looked up at the lady that had brought them back. She smiled, retrieved the puppy and handed him to Beckett. The puppy immediately started to lick her face. She laughed as they started to head back to the entrance.

"There's just a bit of paperwork to fill out and then you can take him home," she told Castle. He nodded and they followed her over to the counter.

They quickly finished the paperwork and got to the last question.

"What are you going to name him?"

Castle looked over at Beckett. She looked back at him and then looked down at the puppy in her arms.

"Royal Point Two?" Castle asked.

Beckett shook her head. "What about Caskett?"

Castle nodded. "Both of our names together. I like it." He turned to the lady. "We're naming him Caskett. Two T's."

The lady wrote it down and then handed him the papers.

"You're good to go," she said, smiling. "He's all yours."

Castle and Beckett smiled as they brought him out to the car.

"So," Beckett said as they got in the car. "How are you going to tell Alexis and Martha that we got a dog?"

Castle's face paled. Beckett just laughed and snuggled with the puppy in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know someone mentioned they would like to see Alexis and Martha's reaction to the addition to the Castle family, so I decided to write it. I hope you guys like it.

"What do you mean you got a dog?!" Alexis exclaimed. Castle grimaced slightly at the indignation in her voice.

"I refuse to live in a house with a dog," Martha announced, waving her hand and turning away. Castle looked gleefully at Caskett, who was lying next to the couch.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Castle had the crazy idea that the precinct should have a mascot."

"I thought you were the precinct mascot, Dad," Alexis mentioned innocently. Castle turned to look at her with a hurt look on his face. Beckett just smiled. "Besides," she started, switching gears and glaring pointedly at him as she crossed her arms. "You barely remembered to feed me half the time. How are you going to remember to feed a dog?"

"Well," Castle argued, sitting back slightly. "I've matured a bit since then." All the ladies in the room scoffed. He turned to Beckett pleadingly. "And I've got Beckett, right?" She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Okay," he said uncertainly, turning back to the two, also skeptical redheads. "I'll put up reminders. And set an alarm on my phone." He looked imploringly around are everybody.

Alexis uncrossed her arms and looked thoughtful. Beckett still looked slightly skeptical. Martha looked slightly revolted.

"That could work," Alexis said slowly.

"What about when we're on cases?" Beckett inquired.

"I'll just fill his bowl up before we leave," Castle replied.

Beckett nodded. "Okay. What about walks?"

"You have enough paperwork, I'm sure I can keep him fit," Castle scoffed.

Beckett's eyes flashed dangerously.

Alexis quickly spoke. "Well, that's all settled," she said. "But Dad, if you can't keep up with this dog, you'll have to get rid of him. Deal?"

"Deal," Castle agreed immediately, nodding vigorously.

"Okay," Alexis said. "Now that that's all settled, who's up for dinner?" She got up and walked toward the kitchen.

Martha got up and followed her. "I'm not staying here with a dog," she promised.

Castle fist pumped before smiling at Caskett fondly. Beckett just rolled her eyes.


End file.
